Oracion 6 y un bebé
by clau.garcia.calopina
Summary: Habían sobrevivido a la Torre del Paraíso, activado Nirvana, escapado de la cárcel y casi cambiado el mundo activando el Reloj infinito pero esto, esto era un reto totalmente nuevo. / One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia fue creada solo por diversión ;)

* * *

Habían sobrevivido a la Torre del Paraíso, activado Nirvana, escapado de la cárcel y casi cambiado el mundo activando el Reloj infinito pero esto, esto era un reto totalmente nuevo.

-¿Por qué demonios tenemos que hacer esto? – Se quejó Sorano por cuarta vez, golpeando uno de los suaves cojines que decoraban el sillón en el que se encontraba sentada.

Erik, a su lado, gruñó. –Ya te lo hemos dicho.

-Es un favor. Se lo debemos. – Continuó Sawyer desde la esquina de la habitación sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Además, es una buena oportunidad para conocer al nuevo miembro de Crime-Sorciere. –Sonrió Richard con su enorme sonrisa de siempre, señalando la delicada cuna celeste en la que se encontraba la razón de su visita.

-Es solo un bebé. –Bufó Sorano, cruzándose de brazos.

Sawyer se acercó hasta la cuna, ignorando completamente a su compañera de gremio. -¿Crees que podamos ponerle la insignia?

La chica de cabello blanco gruñó y miró hacia el techo, como rogando al cielo que sus compañeros entraran en razón. -¡ES SOLO UN BEBÉ!

En el sillón de en frente, Macbeth abrió los ojos y la miró con fastidio. Erik soltó una carcajada, escuchando sus pensamientos. -Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Sorano rodó los ojos. Esto era un fastidio. Había planeado pasar la tarde haciendo compras en la ciudad, disfrutando de su reciente derecho a pasearse por las calles sin temor a ser arrestada. El consejo había dado las noticias del indulto hace dos días y aún no había podido disfrutarlo. No, estaba estancada en esta sala con cuatro idiotas y un bebé.

-¿A quién crees que llamas idiota? –Erik le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Si no quieres escuchar cosas que no sean de tu agrado, mantente fuera de mi maldita cabeza. – Le respondió, devolviéndole la misma mirada. Erik bufó.

-Cállense ya. –Ordenó Macbeth, que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos e intentaba retomar su siesta.

-Meredy dijo que volvería en veinte minutos, así que cálmate ya. No tendremos que estar aquí por mucho. –Rogó Sawyer, completamente fastidiado con su actitud al igual que el resto.

-Ella tendría que estar haciendo esto, no nosotros. – Sorano colocó los pies sobre la mesa de té, tal vez dañaría la madera pero tenía que desquitarse de algún modo.

-Tuvo una emergencia. –Respondió Richard, inclinado sobre la cuna y poniéndole caras estúpidas al pequeño humano que había arruinado su tarde.

-¿Qué tipo de emergencia? – Sorano se mostró incrédula, estaba casi segura de que solo había sido una excusa para librarse de cuidar a la bolita babeante.

-Del tipo que solo podrían tener tú y ella. – Intervino Erik. Sawyer hizo una mueca.

La chica suspiró y contempló el reloj colgado en la pared. Veinte minutos, veinte minutos. Y apenas habían pasado cinco.

Oyó unos gorgoteos proviniendo de la cuna, a los que Richard respondió con una versión más adulta y ridícula de los mismos. Sawyer estaba a su lado y también miraba con ternura el interior de la cuna. Suspiró, los había perdido.

Los bebés nunca habían sido lo suyo. No es que hubiera visto muchos en su vida pero sí algunos, y todos eran iguales, llorando siempre con la cara roja e hinchada de tanto soltar chillidos y lágrimas. Y nunca podías saber lo que querían. Era imposible razonar con ellos. No entendía por qué la gente los veía como gran cosa.

Este bebé solo había llorado una vez, cuando recién llegaron, y aunque Meredy le había callado al instante dándole un biberón lleno de leche, sus sollozos estruendosos seguían grabados en su cerebro, razón por la que se había negado a verlo o a acercársele. Solo quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

La verdad es que podía irse, podía simplemente pararse y salir por la puerta dejando a los cuatro idiotas solos con la criaturita chillona, pero aunque odiara admitirlo, temía por la seguridad del mocoso si lo dejaba solo con esos incompetentes. Y una parte de ella también lo sabía, que a pesar de ser un favor insignificante, se lo debía. Ni todos los vestidos que comprara acabarían del todo con la estúpida espinita de la culpa que le invadiría si se iba.

El sonido que hizo Erik al levantarse del sofá la sacó de sus pensamientos. _No tú también._

Él se encogió de hombros, por supuesto que le había escuchado. –Ya no puedo con la curiosidad, quiero saber por qué hacen tanto alboroto esos dos.

Sorano rodó los ojos por segunda vez en la tarde. Macbeth parecía haberse vuelto a quedar dormido. _Al menos tú no andas de tonto._

-¿Por qué no vienes a verle también? –Preguntó Richard con su voz amable. –¡Sentirás el _amor_ inmediatamente, puedes creerme!

-De ninguna manera. –Se negó.

-Anda, deja de portarte como una cría en plena rabieta. –Le dijo Sawyer, él y Erik la miraban con diversión, como compartiendo un chiste privado. _Que seguro hacían._

-¿Cómo me has llamado? –Se levantó del sillón para enfrentarlo, indignada.

-Bueno.- Richard levantó al bulto envuelto en mantas de la cuna y empezó a caminar hacia su compañera. –Si el dragón no va a la montaña, la montaña va a él.

Sorano se tensó y retrocedió un paso. -¡He dicho que no!

-Deja de gritar tanto, que si llora, tendrás que calmarlo tú. – Le recriminó el corredor.

-Vamos, solo cárgalo. –Richard hizo ademán de dejar del bulto en sus brazos.

Sorano volvió a retroceder pero de repente se vio inmovilizada por dos pares de brazos, uno a cada lado, Sawyer y Erik le sostenían, impidiéndole alejarse otro paso. La chica bufó y cedió por fin. –De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Si así me dejan en paz.

Richard sonrió. -¡Su _amor_ ya te está llegando!

-No tientes tu suerte. –Le advirtió ella. El hombretón ni se inmutó, solo colocó cuidadosamente al pequeño humanito en sus brazos.

Sorano suspiró antes de echarle una mirada. Y entonces todo cambió.

La mayor parte de su vida había soñado con ángeles, incluso había conseguido invocar algunos, pero el niño que llevaba en sus brazos se acercaba más a lo que ella había soñado que ninguna otra cosa. Un ángel real, hermoso y puro, ahí acurrucado en sus brazos. Se quedó sin aliento.

-Mira, Reiki. – Oyó la voz de Sawyer por encima de su hombro. –Ella es tu odiosa tía Sorano. Sueña con ángeles pero con su carácter está lejos de ser uno.

La risa de Erik sonó lejana. El insulto le pasó desapercibido. Seguía maravillada con el pequeño bebé que cargaba. -¿Reiki?

-Sí, ese es su nombre. –Confirmó Erik, asomándose por encima de su otro hombro.

 _Reiki._ El bebé soltó un enorme bostezo que casi puso a babear a todos sus tíos (aunque dos de ellos lo negarían si se los acusara de ello). Sus ojitos se abrieron y Sorano se perdió en ellos. Eran avellana, como los de su padre, pero estos eran diferentes, muchos más bonitos. Llenos de inocencia y luz.

 _Estoy pensando un montón de cursilerías pero no puedo parar._

-Concuerdo.

-Cállate.

-¿Ya te llegó su _amor?_

-Dejen de arruinarlo.

Pero sin que ellos lo hubieran previsto, ya estaba arruinado. De un momento a otro el bebé frunció el ceño.

-No, no, no, no, no. –Repitieron ella y Sawyer a coro, pero ya era muy tarde.

-Aaaaaaah, no de nuevo. –Erik se cubrió los oídos con dos cojines del sillón y dejó la sala.

-¡Le hiciste llorar! –Acusó el ángel al corredor.

-¡¿Yo?! Vamos, yo también lloraría si me cargara una maniática renegona. –Se defendió él, alzando la voz también.

-¡Atrévete a repetir eso!

Richard intentó coger al bebé de vuelta en sus brazos para alejarlo de la pelea pero la chica se movía demasiado.

-Chicos… -Intentó calmarlos.

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-¡Y tú una loca!

Los sollozos y chillidos subían cada vez más de volumen.

En el sillón, Macbeth intentaba asfixiarse a sí mismo con uno de los cojines.

Erik regresó a la sala dando grandes zancadas. - ¡TIENE HAMBRE, MALDITA SEA, CÁLLENSE Y ALIMENTENLO!

-¡Pero si Meredy lo alimentó hace veinte minutos! – Respondió Sawyer, entrando en un estado de desesperación.

-¡YO QUE SÉ SOBRE LA DIETA DE LOS BEBÉS, SOLO ESCUCHO LO QUE PIENSA Y TIENE HAMBRE!

Sorano intentó mecer al bebé en sus brazos para que dejara de llorar pero no sirvió de mucho. Richard se apretó el tabique nasal, intentando que pensar por encima del ruido.

-Meredy dijo algo sobre botellas en el refrigerador.

Sawyer usó toda su velocidad para ir y regresar con una de ellas, no obstante, apenas cogerla, Sorano se la devolvió.

-¡Está fría, imbécil! ¿Tú comes la comida fría?

El aludido solo atinó a gruñir y regresar a toda velocidad a la cocina para calentarla. Lamentablemente, ni con toda su velocidad pudo acelerar el proceso de cambio de temperatura. El bebé seguía llorando y Erik parecía estar considerando mucho la idea de tirarse por la ventana, Richard decidió mejor cerrarla.

-Aquí está. –El rubio le entregó la botella nuevamente a la chica, quien intentó torpemente metérsela en la boca al niño. –Oye, ¡Vas a ahogarlo, así no! –Intentó quitarle la botella.

-Tú qué sabes de eso, eres hombre. –Empezaron a forcejearse el biberón. El bebé se movía de un lado a otro en los brazos de Sorano.

-Será mejor que lo haga yo… - Richard intentó quitárselo. Sorano le lanzó una mirada helada que le hizo retroceder.

-¡SOLO CÁLLENLO! – Erik luchaba con el pestillo de la ventana.

Macbeth estaba en silencio pero no en mejor estado, tenía la cabeza metida bajo un rumo de cojines.

Reiki seguía llorando.

-¡Bien, bien, de acuerdo! – La chica se dio finalmente por rendida y lo puso en brazos de Richard con biberón y todo.

Con una delicadeza infinita, algo sorprendente viniendo de un hombre tan grande y poderoso, Richard hizo que el biberón entrara en la pequeña boca del bebé, quien empezó a succionar ávidamente.

El silencio se hizo en la sala y todos suspiraron, agradecidos y aliviados.

-Tú ni siquiera quisiste verle hasta que te obligamos. –Acusó Sawyer a Sorano, sentándose en donde antes había estado Erik.

-Ya córtenla. –Intervino el dragonslayer, antes de que la chica pudiera responder.

Fueron cinco dichosos minutos de silencio en los que solo se escuchaba el leve sonido del bebé tomando de su botella.

-No pienso tener hijos en mi vida. –Comentó Erik, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Kinana? –Preguntó Sorano cogiendo uno de los portarretratos del estante: una foto familiar tomada recientemente, no puedo evitar sentir ternura al verla.

Erik se ruborizó furiosamente. – Tú qué sabes.

Sawyer solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Macbeth seguía enterrado bajo la montaña de cojines y sin dar señales de vida, pero mientras pudieran asegurarse por los movimientos de su cuerpo, de que aún respiraba, podían quedarse tranquilos.

Finalmente el ruido de succión terminó y Richard posó la botella sobre una mesa al lado de la cuna. Todos contuvieron la respiración, temerosos de que volviera a llorar. Pero no, volvía a ser el pequeño ángel pacífico que se había ganado el corazón de Sorano.

Sintió deseos de volver a cargarlo.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo? –Preguntó con voz suave -poco común en ella- cuando vio que Richard se preparaba para hacer que el bebé botara el aire.

-No, por favor, lo harás llorar de nuevo. –Erik y Sawyer temblaron. Sorano les enseñó el dedo corazón.

Richard se acercó a ella despacio y se lo entregó, ayudándole a acomodarlo en su hombro cubierto con una toalla pequeña para evitar accidentes. Sorano empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda, con suavidad aunque algo de torpeza. El bebé estaba tranquilo y solo gorgoteaba cada tanto, llenando de calor el pecho de la chica.

Sawyer y Erik se habían entretenido con una charla sobre quién de los dos podría llevar a la victoria al gremio ahora que ya podían estar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, cuando de repente oyeron el jadeo de su compañera. Todos en la sala se tensaron al ver lo que había sucedido.

-No. Puede. Ser. –Sorano empezó a temblar y Richard se apresuró a coger al bebé de vuelta. –¡Tenía una toalla, no se suponía que esto pasara!

Corrió más rápido que Sawyer al baño a quitarse el vómito de bebé del cabello.

-¡Ah!- Siguió el grito ahogado del antiguo Hoteye. Aparentemente el bebé no había terminado de vomitar en Sorano pero sí en él.

En un parpadeo el bebé había pasado a manos de Erik y de éste, quien estaba asustado de que aún quedara más vómito en él, a manos de Sawyer. El corredor lo mantuvo cargado a una distancia prudente de su cuerpo.

-Por favor, por favor, mocoso, no me vomites.

Sorano volvió del baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla limpia. -¡Su nombre es Reiki! –Se lo arrebató y el caos volvió a desatarse.

Erik salió corriendo de la habitación, volviendo a cubrirse los oídos. Richard se había al baño a lavarse. Sawyer había huido al rincón. Sorano mecía al bebé en sus brazos, luchando por calmar su llanto. Y Macbeth:

-¿Eh? –Musitó la chica al ver que Macbeth había puesto un dedo sobre la frente del niño y éste se había callado.

El bebé empezó de repente a soltar risitas y mover sus bracitos intentando alcanzar algo invisible, la angustia que antes le había hecho llorar había quedado completamente olvidada.

Erik regresó a la habitación, con una sonrisa extraña en la cara. – Así que no solo puedes crear pesadillas.

Macbeth curvó ligeramente los labios hacia arriba, sin apartar su dedo del bebé. Reiki seguía riendo con una risa delicada y tierna que hizo a todos derretirse.

Nadie podría haber imaginado que los cinco eran ex criminales.

Las manitos de Reiki se envolvieron en el dedo pálido y luego lo guiaron hasta su boca. Todos parpadearon, sorprendidos. Un bebé estaba babeando el dedo del aterrador Midnight.

Una luz cegó a todos sin previo aviso. Sorano parpadeó varias veces, intentando recuperar la visión. Richard tenía una cámara en la mano y una sonrisa de idiota en los labios.

-Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. Demasiado _amor_ en una escena.

Sorano arqueó un ojo y estaba a punto de reclamar cuando se abrió la puerta. Meredy entró apresurada, llevando unas bolsas en manos.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lamento la tardanza.

Todos la observaron con sorpresa. ¿Ya habían pasado veinte minutos?

-¿Pasó algo en mi ausencia? –Preguntó la pelirrosa, desconcertada por la escena que presenciaba.

-El bebé sigue vivo. –Respondió Macbeth, en un tono tranquilo, apartando su dedo de la boca del niño.

Meredy rió. –Me alegro. No quiero tener que lidiar con sus padres si algo pasa. – Se acercó al bebé sacando un pedazo de tela de una de las bolsas. – Mira lo que tu tía te compró, Reiki. –dijo, colocando el gorrito celeste sobre la cabeza del bebé. Era un bonito contraste con su cabello rojo escarlata.

-Pensé que había tenido una emergencia. – Acusó Sawyer, cruzándose de brazos.

-Y la tuve, pero pasé por una tienda en el camino de regreso, y vi esto y no pude evitar comprarlo. –Explicó, haciéndole mimos al pequeño.

-Se ve tan tierno con él… - Comentó Sorano, meciendo suavemente a Reiki en sus brazos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. –Concordó Meredy con una gran sonrisa, acariciando los mechones rojizos que se salían del gorrito. –Soy la mejor tía del mundo.

Sorano volvió a arquear una ceja pero una vez más fue interrumpida antes de poder reclamar.

-MACBETH, VUELVE A LLORAR. –Corrió a dejarlo en brazos del pelinegro ante la mirada atónita de la pelirrosa.

El llanto volvió a cambiar por risas en cuanto estuvo con su tío.

-Bueno, ahora que llegó la verdadera niñera, supongo que nosotros podemos retirarnos. –Comentó Erik, acercándose a las chicas.

Sorano le miró con ojos de cachorro. - ¿Tenemos qué?

-La que moría por largarse. –Se mofó Sawyer, quien volvió a recibir aquel gesto grosero con el dedo.

Macbeth emitió un ruidito de sorpresa que llamó la atención de todos, Reiki había cogido entre sus diminutos deditos la trenza blanca de su tío. Un coro de "aww" (que luego muchos de ellos negarían haber dicho) inundó la sala.

-Quiero quedármelo. – Confesó Sorano, enternecida.

-¿Estás segura de eso? – Una nueva voz habló de repente.

-¡Jellal! –Meredy corrió con alegría hacia él, quien venía entrando por la puerta. El aludido le sonrió y dejó las bolsas que cargaba sobre la mesa. Detrás de él entró Erza, cargando otras bolsas.

-Concuerdo con Jellal. – Dijo Erza, sonriéndoles a todos. Una sonrisa que dejaba claro que las luchas anteriores habían quedado completamente olvidadas. –Si quieres tener que levantarte cada tres horas a alimentarle.

-¿Tres? Dos. –Le corrigió su esposo, con una sonrisa divertida pero cansada que revelaba que lo que decía era cierto.

Macbeth puso los ojos en blanco y le regresó el bebé a Sorano.

-Además, hay que cambiar pañales cada hora. –Erza llevó las bolsas de compras a la cocina.

Jellal, Erik y Sawyer se estremecieron. Macbeth había vuelto a su sitio inicial en el sofá, con los ojos en blanco, parecía estar imaginando cosas de verdadera pesadilla.

La risa suave de Richard le restó un poco de tensión a los recientes descubrimientos. – Bueno, así es tener un hijo, solo se trata de tener paciencia y _amor._ –Juntó ambas manos con expresión soñadora.

Sorano hizo una mueca, ni en mil años dejaría de sentir que algunas de las actitudes de Richard eran ridículas pero debía admitir que estaba empezando a tomarles cariño.

-Creo que debería volver con su padre. –Avanzó lentamente hacia Jellal y le entregó el bebé con delicadeza. Richard no necesitaba decirlo para que todos notaran el infinito amor con el que el maestro de su gremio miraba a su hijo.

De todos los brazos en los que había estado durante la tarde, el bebé parecía preferir los de su padre. Se quedó tan tranquilo como no le habían visto, y sus ojitos avellana llenos de felicidad.

-Se parece a ti. – Le comentó Erik a Jellal, acercándose también para observar al crío.

-Oh, vamos, no le insultes. Es mucho más mono que este tipo. –Bromeó Sawyer, acercándose igual.

Jellal solo respondió con una risa suave. –Si me lo preguntan a mí, creo que también se parece a su madre.

Intercambió una mirada con Erza, que los observaba con ternura, apoyada en la puerta de la cocina.

-Pero definitivamente se parece más a ti. –Comentó Meredy, entre risas, acercándose también al grupo.

-Pobre niño. – Murmuró Macbeth, apareciendo por el lado de Sorano. Jellal volvió a reír.

-Vamos, no se amontonen tanto, esto se está volviendo demasiado cursi. – Se quejó Sorano, intentando empujar un poco a Erik.

-Pero si es tiernísimo. – Richard los abrazó a todos, impidiendo que se movieran. Hubo muchas quejas pero nadie intentó liberarse del agarre. Erza rió desde su sitio, limitándose a contemplar la escena.

En el medio, Reiki observaba curioso a su padre y todos sus tíos.

-Supongo que esto es lo que llaman…

Sorano lo cortó. – No digas " _amor"._

Richard le dio palmaditas en la cabeza, despeinándola. – Iba a decir esperanza.

Todos sonrieron y se quedaron observando al niño por unos segundos.

Finalmente, Erik rompió el silencio, respondiendo al pensamiento de alguno de los presentes. – Concuerdo, esto es demasiado cursi.

Un murmullo de voces estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

 **Soy algo nueva en esto y solo fue una pequeña historia que me rondó la cabeza tanto que decidí intentar escribirla.**

 **Si os gusta o tienen alguna crítica constructiva que hacer, no duden en dejar un comentario.**

 **Gracias por su tiempo ^w^**


End file.
